Funky Robot
(Kids Mode) |artist = Tom Haines & Christophe Branch (Dancing Bros) |year = 2017 |dlc = July 19, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Olive Green |pc = |gc = |pictos = 62 |nowc = FunkyRobotKids |audio = }}"Funky Robot" by Dancing Bros is featured on as a song on Kids Mode. It's also featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a robot. It has a red cylindrical head with a yellow antenna on the top, a blue stripe with two yellow eyes, a yellow semisphere on each side and a big smile, a red body with blue highlights and buttons, a yellow speed gauge, blue arms with red wrists, blue legs with red feet and two dots on each. Background At the start of the routine, the background consists of assembling robots on a conveyor belt starting from their legs and torsos. Later, as the background ascends upwards, the robots get more parts. First, they get arms and after that, heads. They then get antennas and are seen in the last scene on a dance floor. In the final scene, many robots are seen dancing along with the coach. The dance floor is flashing yellow and pink. There are also gears that can be seen behind the robots. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your arms 90° and move them from left to right. Gold Move 2: While facing the right, raise your left arm and lower the right one gradually. funkyrobotkids gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 funkyrobotkids gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game funkyrobotkids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 funkyrobotkids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Funky Robot'' is the fourth song by Dancing Bros. in the series. *This song s original name is J-Pop Drop (spelled as Jpop Drop in the .json file from ). ** It was also the entrance theme of Yoshi Tatsu (ヨシ タツ) in his WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) career since FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling). * In the menu assets, the coach lacks the lancet on its speed gauge. Gallery Game Files Funkyrobotkids cover generic.png|''Funky Robot'' Funkyrobotkids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Funkyrobotkids cover albumcoach.png| album coach Funkyrobotkids cover albumbkg.png| album background Funkyrobotkids banner bkg.png| menu banner Funkyrobotkids map bkg.png| map background FunkyRobotKids_BC.jpg| cover Funkyrobotkids cover 1024.png| cover Funkyrobotkids p1 ava.png|Avatar funkyrobotkids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Funkyrobotkids jd2018 kids menu.png|''Funky Robot'' on the menu (Kids Mode) funkyrobotkids jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) funkyrobotkids jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) funkyrobotkids jd2018 menu.png|''Funky Robot'' on the menu funkyrobotkids jd2018 load.png| loading screen funkyrobotkids jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Audio Yoshi Tatsu 2012 Titantron - J-pop Drop Dancing Bros. - Funky Robot Teasers Funky Robot - Gameplay Teaser (US) Funky Robot - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Funky Robot - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Funky Robot - Just Dance 2018 Funky Robot - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 Kids Funky Robot Funky Robot - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Funky Robot tr:Funky Robot Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs